


Beyond his chambers

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Romance, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: JEONGCHEOL MODERN MONARCHY AUAs the Crown Prince’s loyal guard, Seungcheol is ready to serve, protect and obey. But up to what extent?“Take off your clothes” Prince Jeonghan ordered. How does one refuse a prince’s command?SWITCHING FIC PLS BEWARE | JIHAN TWINS HERE
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	1. The Crown Prince

**Author's Note:**

> My newfound kink for Bodyguard Seungcheol brought this on lol. This is a oneshot divided into parts. 
> 
> Also, please note: 
> 
> by modern monarchy i meant imagine korea today but with kings and queens ruling.   
> \- jeonghan and jisoo are twins here   
> \- switching fic pls pls pls pay attention to warnings   
> \- ill try to keep this as short as possible (and preferably without angst lol)
> 
> Prince Royal is Jeonghan's title before he was appointed as the Crown Prince.  
> Grand Prince is Jisoo's title since he is the son of the King and Queen but is not to be King.  
> Junhui and Chan are their half brothers. They are styled as Princes only since they are sons of the King and his concubine. 
> 
> Jeonghan is older than Jisoo by a few minutes, making him the 1st born.

“Seungcheol, you should know I’m putting my complete trust in you. This is my son-- the future king, you have to swear on your life that you will serve him, protect him and obey him at all times-- without as much as a second thought. I’m putting you in charge of him because you are the best at what you do so don’t fail me.” The Queen said, staring at her subject.

Seungcheol bowed deeply, “You have my word, Your Majesty.”

The Queen smiled warmly at him, “Go on then, off to your station. The princes will be arriving shortly.”

Seungcheol bowed one last time, “Thank you for everything, Your Majesty.” He wanted to say more, he had practiced his gratitude speech a thousand times in his head and he couldn’t help but be annoyed at himself for not being able to deliver. But when he looked up and saw the Queen’s loving gaze on him, he knew she got what he meant. He stood up, took three steps back and spun on his heel exiting the Queen’s chambers.

Seungcheol is half excited and half anxious. He’s more than delighted for the promotion, he felt a sense of pride, for it’s not everyday the son of a lowly palace servant is given the honor to be Head of the incoming Crown Prince’s Royal Household. Anxious because he’s leaving the comfort of where he grew up-- the Queen’s palace. His late mother was one of the Queen’s ladies and after she passed, the Queen looked after him as if he was her own. She is a very generous and loving Queen but she was extremely lonely too. She missed her sons so much, but she knew they had to be taken away from her at such a young age as part of their duty. So the attention and affection she so wanted to give her boys, she showered Seungcheol instead.

The Guard also could not help but feel a little tensed-- wondering how life would be at the Crown Prince’s palace. He’s only seen the princes twice- first when they were kids and second when they were brought to the Royal Mansion around the time they were 15. That was 10 years ago. The twin princes paid visits to their mother at least once a year, but being a juinor guard then, Seungcheol wasn’t allowed to come close. This will be his first time meeting the princes face to face. And now that the princes are of age, they are permitted to return with the celebration of the Prince Royal’s appointment as Crown Prince.

He’s heard quite a few things about them. The Palace is home to a lot of gossips afterall. From what he heard, it seems the Prince Royal is a lot more difficult than the Grand Prince. Seungcheol remembers several occassions where the Queen would confide in him about her worries for the Prince Royal. Taking a deep breath, Seungcheol wished-- even prayed that’s not the case. He hoped the Prince Royal would not cause too much trouble for him.

He arrived in Gyeongbokgung Palace-- where the king resides and is the main palace for the official ceremonies-- just in time for the changing of guards, signaling that the princes are already outside. The palace guards went on with their parade, a breathtaking display of their weapons and accessories followed by the opening of the Gwanghwamun gate. From where Seungcheol is standing, he can clearly see the two limousines parked just outside the main gate.

The drums died down as the first prince made his way to the aisle. It’s Grand Prince Jisoo. The Prince smiled at everyone he passed by. Arriving at the foot of the stairs, he bowed to the King and Queen and then stood near his mother.

Another set of drums signalled the entrance of the Prince Royal. He was adorned with a majestic red royal hanbok and the traditional crown with a flatboard and dangling beaded strings in front and at the back. He walked slowly, and Seungcheol noticed he never once glanced around at the people around him. The slow procession of the Prince royal allowed Seungcheol a proper observation of his face.

The Twin princes really did look almost identical especially with them wearing their crowns. Unlike the old Joseon Dynasty, men are not required to grow their hair long so crowns and other head gears are made to look like they still have long hair pulled up in a top knot. The Grand Prince though, had softer facial features than the Prince Royal and seems to be a little friendlier than his twin brother.

The Prince Royal arrived at the middle of the podium, did his grand bow and the King stood up. “Today, my loyal subjects, we welcome the return of my sons, who have been away on their duty as princes of this nation. This joyous occassion is made even more special with the appointment of my eldest son as the Crown Prince.” he paused and looked at the Prince Royal still bowing before him, “My son, as you rise again, you will no longer be the Prince Royal, but will now be Crown Prince Jeonghan of the Yoon Dynasty. I bestow upon you this title and all the responsibilities and obligations that comes with it. May the Heavens bless you with wisdom, generosity and compassion for your loyal subjects. Long live Crown Prince Jeonghan!”

“Long live Crown Prince Jeonghan!” the people echoed the king.

The Crown Prince rose to his feet and joined his family. Coming up the stairs, where Seungcheol is stationed closely, they eyes met briefly and Seungcheol saw an unmistakable smirk on the Crown Prince’s lips.

To conclude the ceremony, the Royal family will be having a feast inside the main hall. This is also where Seungcheol will be introduced to the Crown Prince. Their introduction was brief but Seungcheol could not help but feel intimidated by the Crown Prince’s presence. He just looked at him, a thin smile on his lips and his round almond eyes following his every move. Seungcheol could not read his expression. He was dismissed shortly after and he went back to his station, on a post across the Crown Prince.

“Father, I would like Jisoo to live with me in my palace.” The Crown Prince said. The King glanced at the Grand Prince and the latter just smiled and nodded his agreement. The King sighed, “You two really don’t go anywhere without each other huh?”

“It’s because Jeonghannie-hyung always asks Jisoo-hyung to cover for him, father!” Another Prince called Junhui chirped in. The Crown Prince sent him a glare. “Can we also stay in Jeonghannie-hyung Palace, father?” the youngest prince named Chan asked. The Crown Prince smiled at him and said, “Of course, you’re my baby after all!”

Seungcheol is at awe of the Crown Prince’s attitude. He did seem a little cold, but it’s obvious he cares a lot for his family especially towards his siblings. Seungcheol then thought how difficult would it be to work for the Crown Prince when he’s obviously good-hearted.

\--

Jisoo leans close to his twin and whispers, “You’ve been eyeing him.” Jeonghan spares him a glance-- a knowing look. Jisoo smiled back and said, “I can’t blame you. He’s easy on the eyes.” “Right? I’ll make sure to summon him later to my chambers.” Jeonghan grinned. Jisoo widened his eyes at him and Jeonghan let out a giggle, “What? I’m just going to test his loyalty is all.” The twins went back to eating as Jeonghan sneaks another glance at his newly appointed guard.

_This will be fun._

\--

Seungcheol trailed behind the twin princes. “Jisoo I hate it here it’s sooo plain.” Jeonghan whined as he scanned the room. “And these clothes! Way too hot!” he started shedding his clothes. “I miss the mansion already.” he sat down, Jisoo sitting close to him.

Seungcheol wondered what the princes’ previous home is like. He’s heard it’s a modern equivalent of the palace. It must be grand. He had no idea. He’s barely set foot outside the palace.

“Seungcheol… is that right?” the Crown Prince called him. Seungcheol dropped to his knee, his arm resting on his propped knee as he bowed, “Yes, Your Highness.” “You are dismissed for now. Come see me after dinner.” “Yes, Your Highness.” and then he retreated.

“Even with all those layers of clothing, I can see how plump his ass is.” Jeonghan commented as he eyed the retreating guard. Jisoo laughed out loud at his brother’s remark. “It’s only your first day back and yet you’ve already set a target huh?”

“You know things like that never passes my eyes unnoticed.” Jeonghan grinned. “He looks straight though?” Jisoo said, mirroring the grin of the crown prince.

“Oh Jisoo, even the strongest metals easily bend when put over fire. Leave it to me to rectify the situation.” Jeonghan lay sprawled on the floor. “Stick around, who knows maybe I’ll let you watch or maybe even share him with you too, like I did with all the others before him.” Jeonghan gave his brother a naughty smile. “We share everything, after all.”

\--

Seungcheol’s shift has ended two hours ago but he found himself on a stroll going back to the Prince’s chambers. He wonders why the Prince wants him to be his private audience. The chamber lady announced his presence and he went in and found the prince propped up on his bed with only his innerwear. Seungcheol looked down, no one is allowed to see the Prince like this.

“Oh Seungcheol, you’re here.” The crown Prince acknowledged his presence. “Please, sit comfortably.” Seungcheol did not know how-- did not know where to look and the Crown Prince must have noticed that, “It’s fine. You may look at me. We’re both adult men, nothing wrong with that.”

Seungcheol, although hesitant, did as told. He looked at the Prince and this time, without his crown, Seungcheol sees his natural hair: short copper blonde framing his small face. “I heard you’re from my mother’s palace, is that true?” Seungcheol nodded, “Then are you here to spy on me? Report everything back to her?” “No, Your Highness. I’m here to serve and protect you.”

“And obey?”

“Yes, Your Highness. And obey.” Seungcheol said and he saw the prince clasp his hand in delight. “Very well then. Are you ready for my first command?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Take off your clothes.”

Seungcheol froze, his eyes wide with fright and shock. “Your Highness?”

“You heard me. I don’t like saying thing twice.” the crown prince was looking at him expectantly. Seungcheol did not know what to do. To refuse the prince is treachery and he will not be labeled as a traitor on his first day of service!

“Stand up. Let me see.” The prince instructed him. Seungcheol slowly stood up, his knees slightly shaking. He hesitantly lifted his right hand to tug on the ribbon of his uniform. Undoing it, he took a sharp breath and he felt an unfamiliar chill run down his spine. “Go on, we haven’t got all night.” The prince urged him.

Seungcheol gasped harshly. He closed his eyes and completely undid his outer wear. He was about to let it slip off his shoulders when the prince suddenly spoke. “Alright. That’s enough. Put it back on.” And Seungcheol grew even more confused. “I was only testing you. Seeing how far you’re willing to go for me.”

Feeling a sense of relief, Seungcheol fixed himself. The Crown Prince’s eyes never leaving his figure. “I am to be King, Seungcheol. As early as now I want to surround myself with people loyal only to me-- who will obey me without any hesitation and will act on my word in a heartbeat. I want to be a great king-- even greater than my father, and I believe I can only do that if I have the right people supporting me.” Seungcheol understood the Crown Prince’s reason behind his sudden request. It was odd, but understandable.

“Also, I want to ask you a favor.”

“Anything, Your Highness.”

“Can you teach me how to shoot arrows tomorrow?”

“Yes, Your Highness. We can do that in the afternoon since you have another lesson in the morning.” the guard said. Jeonghan nodded, “Very well. That’s all.” he smiled before laying down on his bed, Seungcheol was dismissed.

Once out of the Crown Prince’s chamber, Seungcheol allowed himself to feel weak on the knees, he stumbled a little, clutching his chest. The Crown Prince is really intense. He needs to get used to him like that if he will be serving him for a long time.

\--

The next day, Jisoo relaxes on the palace garden with his afternoon tea. Jeonghan and his new guard closeby. He shakes his head and sips on his tea.

“Hyung, what’s Jeonghannie-hyung doing?” Junhui suddenly appeared. Jisoo jumped in surprise, “God, Junhui, dtop creeping up to me like that.” the younger prince just gave him a big smile. “So? What’s Jeonghannie-hyung doing?”

“He’s learning to shoot arrows, dummy.” Jisoo rolled his eyes.

Junhui crooked his head to the side, “But why? Jeonghannie-hyung is the best archer amongst us.”

Jisoo grinned as he took another sip. Glancing at his twin brother who’s obviously faking not knowing how to shoot. “Exactly.” Jisoo said. “Let him be. Jeonghan is playing a game.”

\--


	2. His indiscretions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. 
> 
> By this time, if you’ve been following me as a reader, you’d come to know i have this habit of saying im only doing oneshot but ultimately ends up writing a whole series. 
> 
> That, my friends, is the case for this story as well. Im sorry. Lmao. I dont know if you’d like that but i figured i didnt want to waste such a good plot by keeping it short. So im putting my all in this one loool. 
> 
> Right now, im not sure how many chapters there will be but to give a heads up, this will not only focus on Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s relationship but the twin’s connection too. If my fried brain would allow it, maybe even graze a bit on Jeonghan’s road to power and what Jisoo’s role will be. But dont worry, the playfulness will still be there. :) and so will the smut lol.

Seungcheol marvels at the grandeur of the Royal Mansion. No wonder the crown prince likes it better here. “Seungcheol, room.” The crown prince directed. He was about to follow him upstairs when Jeonghan stopped. “Nope. Just me.” And the guard was left alone. 

Turning around, he was met by a familiar face. “Wonwoo!” He called out. He’s a friend from the Royal Battalion but he was assigned to the Mansion so he rarely saw him after they moved up. “Hyung! What are you doing here?” 

“I’m the head of the Crown Prince’s security.” He smiled proudly. “Oh.” He saw the other guard’s face fell. “Well, you got your job cut out for you, huh?” And Seungcheol did not know what the other meant. “He’s a handful, that prince. Actually both of them are.” Wonwoo whispered. “But the Grand Prince is a little more discreet. However, at parties like this, they go a little wild.. especially because of their preferences.” 

Seungcheol was a fool to miss out on the last part. “Well they do seem a little... unusual. But they’ve been nice to me so far. Anything i should look out for?” Seungcheol asked the tenured guard. Wonwoo pondered for a bit before saying, “Just look away if it gets a little too much. And remember, do not tell a single soul. Not even the Queen. She has no idea what her sons are like outside the palace.” 

Seungcheol nodded absent-mindedly, not fully getting what the other guard meant. “Anyways, i hope you studied the guest list. They’re not too many so we’re expected to know everyone so we can address them properly.” Then Wonwoo excused himself. Seungcheol made his way up to the prince’s room, guarding just outside. He saw the Grand Prince about to enter his own quarters. “Is Jeonghan inside?” “Yes, Your Highness.” Then the prince just smiled at him, busying himself with his phone. Seungcheol felt weird all of a sudden. There’s something about Prince Jisoo that makes him a little lightheaded. Everytime the prince looks his way or smiles at him, Seungcheol feels knots forming in his throat. He’s so gentle and warm and composed.... “You’re staring too much.” His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice near his ear. He spun quickly to find Jeonghan grinning at him. “I—i’m not, Your Highness.” He stuttered. 

“Are you wearing that to the party?” Seungcheol was glad the Crown Prince dropped the topic. He nodded. Jeonghan clicked his tongue. “That wont do.” Then he turned to his twin. “Ji! Do you think Junhui’s clothes will fit him?” 

Jisoo eyed Seungcheol from across the hall. “Junhui’s a little taller but im sure something of his will do.” Jeonghan nodded at his brother then tugged on Seungcheol. “Come on.” 

Once inside the younger prince’s room, Jeonghan got on with the task of finding the royal guard a change of clothes. He was in and out, emerging with a pair of suit on his hands. “Try this on.” 

Seungcheol hesitated and Jeonghan, being the quick wit that he is, knew exactly why. “Seungcheol we’re grown men, just change right there. I wont ogle.” So albeit unsure, Seungcheol did as told. He first took off his black shirt and maybe it’s just him, maybe he was hearing things but there was definitely a gasp and it didnt come from him. 

Jeonghan delighted his eyes with the amount of skin exposed. Seungcheol is fair and packed. Not ripped— but muscular enough. Jeonghan tried to fight back the gasp, but he failed. He gave Seungcheol the white button-up shirt. “Those have got to go to.” He said, pointing at the other’s pants. And when Seungcheol rid himself of it, Jeonghan’s sure he choked on his own saliva. It’s beginning to feel hot. 

Seungcheol’s face felt like burning knowing the Crown Prince’s eyes are on him. It felt different. He couldnt quite point it out but he’s changed numerous times in front of his fellow guards. It didnt feel like this. Why is it different? 

“Jeonghan! Mingyu’s here.” He heard Jisoo shout from the next room. Jeonghan didnt want to leave, but the pooling heat from his crotch will soon be evident and his friend’s arrival is just perfect timing. “Quickly change into this. Im going to my room. Do NOT disturb me.” Then he made his way to the door. “And oh, i lied. I definitely ogled.” And he winked at Seungcheol before exiting the room. 

Seungcheol was left half dressed and blushing. 

— 

Jeonghan wasted no time in dragging Mingyu to his room. He kissed him rough and fast. Mingyu broke the contact and said, “Well someone missed me.” “Shut up. You better fuck the living daylights out of me or i swear to god—-“ and the taller man didnt even let him finish. “You bet your pretty ass i would.” And their lips locked again. 

— 

Everything is new to Seungcheol. This isnt like the palace gatherings he grew accustomed with. This one is more relaxed— with friends laughing and drinking their alcohol. 

After dressing up, he hurried down to guard the door of the crown prince’s room. He’s in there for a while now and people have been asking where he is. He saw the Grand Prince laugh it off, saying “He’ll be out soon.” 

Seungcheol decided he liked this party more than the ones in the palace. This is definitely fun, the prince was right about that. 

“Aaah! Mingyu!” 

Seungcheol’s eyes widen. What.. 

“Fuck! Right there! Ugh” 

That.. that’s the Crown Prince’s voice.. 

“Mingyu I— shit!!” 

And then it hit him. That’s why it felt different changing in front of the prince. That’s why he’s been teasing him like that. All along Seungcheol thought he’s just being playful.. so that’s why there was a need to sign the non disclosure contract.. it’s all making sense now. Seungcheol wanted to hit himself. He’s too innocent for his own good. 

The crown prince is gay. 

— 

Seungcheol is sure this has been the longest 15 minutes of his life. He’s trying so hard to distract himself and block the sensual sounds coming from the prince’s room, but to no avail. Suddenly, the Grand Prince approached him. “They’re not done yet?” 

Seungcheol was blushing profusely. “Oh.” Jisoo understood why the guard’s face is as red as crimson. “Oh you didn’t know?” Seungcheol met his eyes. Jisoo just laughed. “Well now you do. So get in there and drag my brother’s thirsty ass out and tell him our cousin Minghao is here.” 

“Go in... there, Your Highness?” Please no, Seungcheol wanted to beg. 

“Yes and hurry.” And then the prince was gone. Seungcheol turned around, knocked twice. No answer. He held the door knob and with a deep breath, turned to open the door. He tried so hard to keep his eyes down but maybe it is out of curiosity, he found himself searching for the crown prince in the rather steamy room. 

And there he was, naked and sweaty and another man under him. The Crown prince was rocking his hips back and forth, his arm stretched to the wall to support himself and the other placed on his partner’s chest. He was moaning loudly, profanities leaving his usually well-spoken mouth. He’s oblivious to the third pair of eyes in the room. 

“Your Highness..” this time Seungcheol’s eyes are away from the couple. The Crown Prince flinched a little, but did not stop his movements. “Seungcheol! I said to not disturb me! I like you but i swear to God—-“ 

“Grand Prince Jisoo sent me he said.. he said that your cousin Minghao is here.” 

“Oh. Alright. Ill be out in a minute. Now leave so we can finish.” And Seungcheol was more than happy to exit the room. 

Once outside, he clutched his chest, trying to contain the surge of different feelings but most of all his shock. Unknowingly to him, the Grand Prince was looking his way, smirking. 

— 

Seungcheol is confident. He kew everyone— their faces, their names. He studied hard. The most notables were Prince Minghao of China- their cousin. Chwe Hansol, son of the Magistrate of Korea to US, the national dancer named Hoshi and the award winning producer called Woozi. A rather expected guest is nowhere to be found though, Kim Mingyu, the international model. 

Just then, the door behind him flew open and the Crown Prince emerged. “There you are!” The Chinese prince exclaimed. Trailing behind the crown prince, was the missing guest. Oh. It finally sunk into Seungcheol’s brain. So they’re together? 

Passing by his brother, Jeonghan leaned in to whisper. “I see what you did there brother.” Jisoo grinned at him. “You needed a little push. That should do it.” Jeonghan understood what his brother meant. He always does. 

— 

The party did not disappoint. It was fun but it was also liberating. Seungcheol now fully understands the need for total secrecy of the Princes’ actions outside of the palace. It would ruin them if any of these gets out. 

— 

The next morning, the princes are scheduled to attend a charity event under the King’s name. They visited an orphanage and it’s incredible how the two princes’ image changed. From the wild princes last night, today they are nothing but warm and innocent looking. Everyone loved them and they even gave a very heart-warming speech. The event only lasted for a couple of hours and by the time they finished, a huge crowd has gathered near the princes’ official vehicles. Seungcheol was a little overwhelmed by the crowd but with his big body, he did his best to shield the prince from prying hands. However, as they neared the car’s door, he caught something glistened by the corner of his eyes. Pointed and glistening under the sun’s rays. “KNIFE!!” He shouted and immediately there was chaos. He wrapped his arms around the prince and pushed everyone out of the way. “Jeonghan!” He heard Prince Jisoo yell as he was being taken to the other car. He safely got the crown prince inside and he slid inside to seat beside him. “Drive now!” He shouted at Wonwoo who’s their designated driver. Once they’re gone a safe mile away, he asked the other guard to tune in the other car’s radio. “How’s Jeonghan??” He heard the desperate voice of the Grand Prince. “He’s safe, Your highness. Are you okay?” Seungcheol glanced at Jeonghan who’s still stunned and obviously shaking. “I’m okay. Just— just look after Jeonghan okay?” “Yes, Your Highness.” And the line was cut. 

Seungcheol turned to face the crown prince. “Prince Jeonghan. It’s okay. You’re safe.” The prince was pale, his eyes shaking. Seungcheol did not know how to comfort the other, so without even thinking it through, he reached out hold the prince’s cold hand. Jeonghan looked at him, confused and still hazy. “You’re safe, Your Highness. It’s over.” He gave the royal’s hand a slight squeeze. Then he felt it. He felt a sharp pain on his arm. 

“Ahh.” He’s been cut. He grimaced as he applied pressure with his free hand. “You’re wounded!” The prince exclaimed. “It’s alright, prince. I’m okay.” 

“But you’re bleeding! Wonwoo go to the hospital!” 

“No i’ll be fine. It’s not a deep cut. It’s more important we get back to the palace immediately where you’re most safe.” And maybe it’s still the adrenaline but Seungcheol did not realize the tables have turned. Now the prince is holding his hand with both of his own,clasped around it as if his life depended on it. 

— 

Seungcheol did not see the crown prince for two days. Jeonghan stayed in The Grand Prince Jisoo’s quarters and was not seen outside since then. Seungcheol wondered if the Crown prince is left too shaken and needed the comfort of his brother’s company. 

Towards the end of his shift that day, he was surprised to be summoned to Jeonghan’s chambers. He entered quietly but did not find a trace of the prince. Then he heard water. He must be bathing. Although aware that it is forbidden, Seungcheol found himself at the doorway leading the the prince’s bath. He stood there, eyes totally fixated on the young royal whose back is against him. 

“Dont stand there gawking, Seungcheol. Come closer.” Jeonghan’s voice made him jump. “Come here where i can see you.” 

Seungcheol settled himself beside the huge wooden tub. The smell of aromatic flowers lingering in the steamy room. He tried to keep his eyes away from the prince. “You dont have to look away. You’ve seen more than what you’re supposed to anyway.” There was amusement in the prince’s voice and Seungcheol fought the urge to blush upon recalling his encounter with the royal and his lover. “Were you shocked?” Jeonghan asked. Yes. Seungcheol wanted to reply. But he opted to say, “It’s none of my business, Your Highness.” The guard heard the prince let out a breathy giggle. “Sorry to disappoint you, but it is now that you’re serving me. I wanted to tell you myself but my overreaching brother just had to beat me to it.” Then the prince continued, “How does that make you feel, Seungcheol?” 

The guard gulped and tried to gather his sane thoughts. “I’m not allowed to feel anything regarding that, Your Highness.” 

Jeonghan whined, “Call me by my name. When we’re alone, you can do that.” 

“I cant, Your Highness that—“ 

“Please. It would make me feel good.” The royal urged. “It would make me feel like i have a friend here— a person. Someone other than my twin brother. So please, treat me as a friend too. Feel comfortable around me. And besides, anyone who saves my life gets to call me by my given name.” 

Seungcheol although still wanting to resist, could only nod. The prince smiled, closed his eyes and tipped his head back, relaxing himself. There was silence for some time. Seungcheol wished the prince would just dismiss him. Seeing him like this felt too personal... and intimate. 

“I see the way you look at my brother.” The prince’s voice cut off his train of thoughts. “Do you like him?” When Seungcheol realized what then other meant, he shook his head profusely and stuttered, “N—no your high—- i mean, Jeonghan.” 

The young royal laughed seeing how flushed he was. “It’s okay. I understand. Everyone always warms up to Jisoo first because he’s the friendlier one. He’s always warm and hospitable and kind and proper and i could go on and on citing his better qualities over me. It’s always amusing how people are so whipped for him. They know nothing about his true self.” Then he looked at Seungcheol. “I’m glad you’re sworn to secrecy because i will tell you a lot of things that you’re not allowed to know.” 

“I’m nothing compared to my brother. Jisoo is... dark. Behind those big warm smiles is a twisted persona. And im telling you this not because im discouraging you from whatever fancy you may feel for him.. but take it as a friendly advise. Do not ever EVER cross him. But most of all— do not ever betray or hurt me.” Seungcheol did not quite get what the last statement meant and he did not dare ask further. “Wow. I feel lighter now i’ve said all that. Alright i’m done with my bath.” And Jeonghan suddenly got up, exposing his full nakedness. Seungcheol wanted to look away. He really did. He blamed the suddenness of the situation for his lack of reaction. Due to his internal panic, he missed the smirk on the royal’s lips. 

Jeonghan wore his robe and walked to his bed. Seungcheol followed him. The latter was expecting to be dismissed but it seems the prince had something else in mind. “I have not thanked you properly for saving my life the other day. I hope it’s not too late to give you your reward.” There was a playful grin plastered across the young royal’s mouth. 

“Your highness i was only doing my job, i do not deserve any reward.” Seungcheol said, bowing. 

“Oh but isnt it up to me to decide if you deserve it or not?” The prince asked. “And i say you do. Now i have just the perfect reward for you.” And honestly, Seungcheol was beginning to look forward to whatever material things the prince rewards him with to his ultimate shock, the prince dropped to his knees and fumbled with his clothes. 

Seungcheol wanted to swat his hands away, wanted to step back and run outside when he realized what the prince was trying to do. But he’s stuck frozen and unable to move— a distant part of him anticipating the prince’s next move. 

Jeonghan, with his hands on the band of Seungcheol’s undergarments, looked up at him and said, “Tell me if you dont want this. I’ll stop. I won’t force you. I can still stop.” 

Seungcheol wanted to tell him to stop. This is wrong. He’s not.. he doesnt.. not like the prince’s.. but he’d be lying if he said he hasnt replayed the steamy encounter with the prince a million times in his head. And the prince did not need to know he touched himself while willing himself to remember how Jeonghan’s moans sounded— how guilty he had felt after. No. The prince does not need to know. And maybe it’s all those combined but the heat gathered in his crotch anyway. He heard the prince chuckle, “well looks like i got a reply already.” He tugged Seungcheol’s underwear down and the guard’s erection sprung into life. “I knew i wouldnt be disappointed.” Then he wrapped his delicate hand around Seungcheol’s hard length, “I hope you know this is the ultimate reward. for it’s not everyday the future king drops to his knees to thank you for your service.” And then he took him in his mouth and all coherence left Seungcheol. 

It wasnt his first. Sure he had some fling with a palace lady before. Some kissing that resulted in a sloppy oral. But it’s still an experience nevertheless. That’s why Seungcheol cannot understand why the prince’s mouth around his arousal is driving him to complete insanity. 

The mere thought of this being so wrong should be enough to send him back to his senses and out the prince’s chambers. This should not be happening. He should not be allowing this to go on. This could ruin him entirely— years of hardwork down the drain. Seungcheol knew better. He wasnt supposed to get involve. But by God— with the way the prince is gripping him- gentle yet firm, and the way his expert mouth- all warm and velvety- envelops his throbbing length... how does one say no this? 

Jeonghan continues to bob his head up and down, purposely meeting the guard’s wide eyes with every stroke. He could not help but grin as he did so. He’s loving every second of this and to say that he’s not even that fond of giving oral... says a lot. He’s more of the receiving end obviously.. but with Seungcheol, he wouldn’t mind. He can do this all day and he’d probably get off with just seeing the usually composed guard so undone. It turns him on so much more knowing he’s causing this... and just using his mouth? Oh the wonders he can show this innocent man. 

Seungcheol became wary when he felt the prince traced a vein with his tongue. He let a breathy moan escape his lips. 

Jeonghan could feel him tensing, a signal for his nearing release. He fastened the pace, hollowing his cheeks as he pressed his tongue to trace the slit. But he was caught off guard when Seungcheol suddenly came and judging by the latter’s even wider eyes, he was surprised too. Jeonghan recovered faster, letting the other’s hot salty cum spurt in his mouth. He took it all and swallowed it. Seungcheol tasted so good. He pulled away, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. He remained on his knees and looking up to the still flustered guard, he said, “Well that was fun.” 

Seungcheol found it hard to speak for he still hasnt recovered from the fact that he had just engaged in an inappropriate act with the prince AND that he came in the prince’s mouth without warning. “I— your—“ 

Jeonghan finally stood up, securing his robe tightly around his waist. “It’s okay Seungcheol. I liked it. We should do this more often.” 

M-more often? Seungcheol could only blush at the prince’s enthusiasm. 

“I had fun, Seungcheol. But off you go now. I feel a little bit tired after all that.” And the prince winked. 

Seungcheol still has not recovered his ability to speak. All he could do was straighten himself, fix his clothes and bow to the young royal. He exited the chamber in a hastened pace. 

He hurried back to his quarters, slamming the door shut behind him as if someone’s chasing after him. His wobbly legs led him to his bed where he slumped in resignation. 

What the hell just happened? 

Did he just—-?

Is he—-?

It’s not like that prince forced him? 

Did he like it? 

Did he?? 

Seungcheol cursed at himself. No. This cannot happen again. He cannot be involved with the prince like this. Surely, there is a way to refuse the crown prince’s advances without getting on his bad side. Yes. He’ll do that. He’ll tell the prince that was the first and last time. 

— 

Seungcheol could not stop thinking about what happened the previous night. He has to tell the prince tonight. He’ll wait until after his shift has ended. He’ll tell him and it’ll be like nothing happened. 

Besides.. the crown prince is with that model, right? 

But aside from that steamy encounter with the young royal, he also could not wrap his mind around the thought that the innocent-looking and gentle Grand Prince Jisoo is like what his twin brother said he is. There’s no way... He’s always so well behaved and proper.. for sure the prince was just making fun of Seungcheol’s obvious little crush towards his twin. Yes. That’s just it. And Seungcheol chose to believe that until later that night, when he requested a private audience from the prince to tell him their little promiscuity should remain a thing of the past. 

He was about to address his concern when the doors bursted open revealing the grand prince. Seungcheol stood frozen. 

There he was. The ever so gentle Jisoo with blood-stained clothes and a crazed look on his face. He walked towards where his brother is saying, “It’s done, Jeonghan. I took care of it.” Seungcheol could not recognize that smile— it seemed.. so evil. 

Jeonghan paled- eyes wide in shock and fright. He welcomed his brother to his arms and said, “Oh Jisoo what have you done?” 

— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, im trying this new writing technique wherein i dont plan much. I just go with the flow, type away in my phone whatever crosses my mind.. it’s the complete opposite of what i used to do before lol. I used to be so organized with bulleted story flow but i figured trying something new wouldnt hurt :3 
> 
> So please tell me what you think about it. I love reading your comments and i know i dont always get to reply but rest assured i see them all :) 
> 
> And to anyone wondering, i think i will be focusing on this one first. Then the abo ending then the prison au. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
